The Storm
by PhantomBrittfan53
Summary: During a stormy night, strange things start to happen at the Seville residence, and the most targeted victim is Brittany, who starts to hear voices, and many more. First fanfic! Plz leave reviews, and enjoy! Partly written with Sparrow9642, a good friend of mine, helping to add more detail. Rated T for scary parts, and references to blood, and other scary things! CGI Format!
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy day, in the early hours of April 15, 1999, as the Chipmunks and Chipettes were preparing for school, and as usual, Alvin was causing a ton of trouble. The thunder and lightning rumbled the Seville residence, as if an earthquake had struck the house, causing Theodore to hide under the couch cushions. The storm had even startled Simon, who was normally not afraid of thunder or lightning, but something about this storm didn't seem right.

"Alvin, would you please stop!", Brittany exclaimed, trying to calm the crazed chipmunk.

"Never!", he shouted back.

"Ugh! You are so immature!"

"Wow, Britt! You just barely figured that out!?"

Brittany ignored Alvin, rolling her sky-blue eyes at him, returning to doing her hair. While doing her hair, Brittany heard a voice, but not just any kind of voice; the voice was grim, with an ominous tone to it. Brittany looked around, wondering if had been one of her sister's, but there was nobody else, causing Brittany to get scared.

"Hello?" said Brittany.

There was no response, so Brittany returned to doing her hair, still a bit petrified from the voice she had heard. When she was done with her hair, she went to breakfast. At breakfast, she felt as if she were being watched by someone, or something, and suddenly felt like she shouldn't go to school today, so she confronted Dave, hoping not to sound crazy.

"Dave," she said.

"Yes, Brittany," replied Dave.

"I'm not sure if I want to go to school today."

"Why not?"

She didn't want to mention the voice she had heard, so she made something up.

"I don't feel well," she said.

"How are you going to make the cheerleading squad, if you don't?" replied Dave.

"I'm just not sure, Dave."

"You need to go to school, Brittany. You need to catch up on your grades."

Brittany sighed. "Okay, Dave. I'll go."

"Good, Brittany."

Brittany finished her breakfast, along with the Chipmunks and her sister's, into a day that she would never forget.

* * *

That school day was terrible; Brittany was teased, picked on, and even laughed at for the dumbest reasons, some of which include, keeping her hair in a particular place, constantly redoing her nails, and losing her pencils. Something else that happened at school that day was, she left her after-school activity clothes in her closet. It was Brittany's worst day of school, ever, and she was glad when it was over, because she just wanted to get away from West Eastman High School, as far as possible.

After school was over for the day, Brittany asked Dave if she could hang out with her friend's. Seeing Brittany was under a lot of stress, Dave allowed her, as long as she was home for dinner at 8:30 pm. While at her friend's house, she listened to music, had a karaoke competition, which Brittany dominated in, naturally, and gave beauty tips to one another. When it was time for her to leave, she asked for a ride, unaware of what had happened, earlier that day. When she walked in, dinner was already on the table, and everyone had started eating.

"Hey Britt," Alvin said, as she walked in the door.

"Hey Alvin," she replied. "Dave, can you put my dinner in the fridge? I'm going to take a bath and relax for a while."

"Of course, Brittany" said Dave. "Take your time."

"Thanks, Dave," she replied.

As Brittany turned to go bath, everybody swore they saw something follow her.

* * *

Brittany proceeded to the bathroom, shedding her clothing, and tossing them onto the floor. She turned on the water, adjusting it to a decent temperature, even adding her favorite lavender scented bubble bath, allowed the water to fill up to a certain level, due to her being small. Once the water was filled to her level, she shut the water off, and hopped into the large bathtub, settling under the warm water. Her nerves were immediately calmed, and she forgot all about that terrible day. Brittany lowered her entire upper body under the water, and peeped her eyes shut. She felt so much better, but that was all about to change.

Brittany opened her eyes, only to be horrified; the water was now, blood, and it was pitch black. She also started to hear strange voices again, only they were in a demonic tone, this time. She started to feel heavy around her chest area, and coughed, only to see bits of blood in her paw. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't even scream, due to the heaviness on her chest. It was unbearable, and Brittany was scared to death, but it got worse, as she was pushed under the water by an invisible force, so strong, she couldn't even budge it off of her.

Under the water, she saw two red dots, and heard a voice, but it was too hard to make out what it was saying. Brittany's vision was fading, as she ran out of breath, and screamed under the water, only to see a black mass come from her mouth, choking her to death. She was on the brink of death, until she heard a familiar voice, and was pulled out of the bloody water by someone.

* * *

Brittany opened her eyes, letting out a long, deep breath, and saw that everything was back to normal. Her small heart was beating rapidly, and Eleanor stood above her, scared to death.

"What happened?!" asked Brittany, struggling to catch her breath.

"All of us were eating, until we heard you screaming from the bathroom," replied Eleanor, scared for Brittany.

"I was screaming?"

"Yes. It was loud, and sort of scary."

Suddenly, Brittany's nose started to leak out a small amount of blood, like a nosebleed. Brittany used her index finger to wipe it away, and stared at her finger, in horror.

You okay, Britt?" asked Eleanor, concerned for her oldest sister.

"To be honest. I'm not sure, Ellie," replied Brittany, scared to death.

Eleanor stared at her sister, terrified. Brittany was terrified, and decided to not tell the others about her encounter, due to it being late. After her bath, she re-heated her dinner since everyone else was half asleep. During her dinner, she couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her, and she knew it wasn't Alvin because he would be snickering the entire time. She was unsure of what to think, and quickly, finished her dinner. After she was done eating she joined the others, in bed, and had a hard time going to sleep, but eventually did.

* * *

The next morning, Brittany told Dave what had happened the night before, including the terrifying nightmare she had, in the bathtub.

"Dave, it scared me to death, and you know that's not a good thing" she told him

"Well, Brittany, until I hear these sounds, I have to make you go to school. " Dave replied. "I'm sorry, but that's final."

"Ok, I'll go, but if this happens one more time, I'm not going. Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal, but don't say it happened when it really didn't just to get out of going to school."

"Ok, I promise."

At school, Brittany didn't sleep in class, and did all her work, to back it up. All of her teachers were impressed with her, and told her to keep up the good work. That evening, she went to the kitchen table, and actually did her homework. Dave noticed this change in her and was stunned, so he asked her about it.

"Brittany, can I speak with you for a minute?" asked Dave.

"Of course, Dave", she replied to him. "Just give me a minute."

When she was done, Brittany went into the living room, and sat down, across from Dave

"You wanted to speak with me?" she said.

"Yeah, I did", he replied. "I didn't get a call from any of your teachers about you sleeping in class today, and I didn't believe them, until I saw you doing your homework, and to be honest, you startled me a little bit"

"Ok, maybe I want to do better in school. Could that be a possibility?" she countered

"With you? Maybe."

"Very funny," she said with a sarcastic tone

"Ok. Go back to your homework," he said, dismissing her.

"I just finished the last sheet," she said leaving the room.

Before going to her bedroom, she made a quick stop at the bathroom to fix her hair, and surprisingly, the strange voices didn't appear, which she was glad for; she hoped it would stay away. Throughout the afternoon, the Chipmunks and Chipettes did various activities including karaoke, in which there was a tie between Alvin and Brittany, as usual, along with the usual argument between Alvin and Brittany, about who really won; Brittany actually won that argument.

Around dinner time, Brittany decided to help make dinner, which was unusual, due to the messes that come along with cooking. That night they had lasagna; Brittany's favorite meal, and decided to make the sauce on her own, using her own recipe. When dinner was all complete, the seven of them had the first most enjoyable meal in a long time. Everybody loved it, and thanked Brittany for the food; she accepted their thanks.

Later that night, once everyone else was asleep, Brittany went to the living room and turned on the TV. She couldn't sleep at all, and Brittany was a big sleeper, always needing her "beauty sleep," but tonight was different. After about an hour, Dave came out to the living room and saw her.

"Brittany, what are you doing out of bed?" asked Dave.

"Sorry, Dave. It's just, I can't sleep for some reason." she replied, with a tone of exhaustion

"Ok. Just don't stay up too late, after all, you do have school in the morning."

"I know Dave. I won't stay up late. I'll go to bed after this episode."

"Ok, Brittany. I trust you," said Dave, wandering back to bed.

After her show was over, Brittany went to bed, as promised, but as she got close to her room, she noticed that all the lights were on, but no one was awake, and she knew for a fact that they were off when she left.

"Dave!?" she yelled.

"Yes Brittany?!" replied Dave, from his bedroom

"Did you turn our bedroom light on when you came back here?" she inquired

"No, did you leave it on when you came out to the living room?"

"No, I swear I turned it off."

After waking and questioning the others extensively, she came to the conclusion that nobody turned the light on, and that scared them all, but mostly Brittany, who had been through many spooks lately. The rest of the night was restless for them, because nobody knew who turned the light back on, or even when, for that matter. Everything was fine, for now, then one day things started to change.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed, after the strange events occurred, and everything seemed to just be getting back to normal, but all six of them were in for a huge surprise. Things were about to change, but not for the better, only for the worst. It all started one morning, as the Chipmunks and Chipettes were preparing for school.

"Alvin!" Dave yelled.

"Yes, Dave?" replied Alvin, in a sarcastic tone.

"Get ready for school, and quit playing around!"

"Fine, Dave."

Alvin calmed down a little, and returned to preparing for school, making faces at himself in the mirror, and using the comb as a microphone. While Alvin prepared for school, the rest of them ate breakfast, which as usual, was toaster waffles. Theodore engulfed his serving, while the others were pretty slow, especially Brittany. She started to get the same feeling she had a few days ago, when the strange events started, along with the worst day of school. She wanted to say something, but didn't even bother wasting her breath, because she already knew the answer, so she did her best to eat her breakfast.

The walk to school that morning, was strange for all six of them; there a mysterious fog surrounding them, an eerie breeze that made their blood run cold, and along the way, they encountered a mysterious stranger that didn't even seem human, with an intimidating aura surrounding them. The sight of the stranger gave Brittany the chills, and somewhere in her mind, she knew that this wouldn't be their only encounter with this mysterious individual. Brittany was petrified, along with the others.

During that day, Alvin couldn't stop thinking about the stranger they had seen on their way to school. The fact he had never seen something so strange before, was driving him crazy. The more he thought about though, the more it scared him. He brought it up to everyone else at lunch, where they all sat alone, trying to figure out who it could've been.

"Do you think we know them?" asked Brittany.

"I doubt it, but its always a possibility," Simon told the group.

"A good one at that," Jeanette said, with a strange tone

"What was that tone for, Jean?" asked Eleanor

"Sorry if I startled you, Ellie," replied Jeanette, in a mellow tone.

"You didn't startle me Jean, it just sounded unlike you."

"It even sounded weird to me. I think it's just because, I'm a little shaken up from this morning."

Brittany was quiet, while the others talked, because she had a bad feeling in her stomach about what they had seen this morning, but all they could do, is wait and find out.

* * *

After lunch, the Chipmunks and Chipettes went to their scheduled class, but were not there for long, because all six of them started to suffer from migraines severe migraines. Dr. Ruben phoned Dave, to let him know about their condition, and sent them home. Things were getting stranger, by the second, because through the migraines, all six of them swore they could hear a voice in the midst, but it was very faint.

Dave picked the boys and girls up, and drove them home, not bothering them with questions, because that only makes migraines worse. Along the way home, the Chipmunks and Chipettes started to feel sick, and even spotted that same stranger from earlier that morning, standing in the same spot, motionless. The Chipmunks and Chipettes attempted to point the stranger out to Dave, but Dave saw nothing, and figured it was the migraines playing tricks on their minds.

At home, everyone was quiet. Even Alvin, which is uncommon. All six of them just sat in the living room, with the television off, over looking what was happening. Their heads were still hurting from the migraines, making it hard for them to even talk to each other normally.

"Can you guys hear it too?" Alvin asked, rubbing his head.

Instead of saying anything, the others just nodded their heads.

"Maybe, something to eat will help with the migraines," Jeanette said.

"Something to eat sounds great," Theodore said.

Everybody else agreed, except for Brittany, who was suffering the most.

"You okay, Britt?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to rest for a bit, because my head still hurts," Brittany replied, with a sigh. "I guess I was over thinking what had happened this morning"

"I think we all did, Britt" Alvin said, sarcastically

"I'm not in the mood for sarcasm right now, Alvin. Come wake me, when dinner is ready."

"Ok, Britt. Just watch out, that creep might come through your window!"

"Very funny, Alvin."

Brittany walked to her bedroom, shut her door, and sat down on her bed. She closed her eyes into a "deep" sleep. In her sleep, she only saw dark unknown faces that seemed strangely familiar. The faces had no mouths, but kept saying disturbing things that terrified her. She couldn't take anymore, and attempted to wake up, but she couldn't wake up. It was as if her eyes were glued shut, forever in an eternal slumber.

* * *

Three hours later, when dinner was ready, Alvin went to wake Brittany up.

"Wakey wakey, Brittany! Dinner's ready!" said Alvin, loudly.

He waited outside her bedroom for a few seconds, but no answer came, so he yelled again, only this time extra loud; Just like before, there was no response. So, he thought about pranking her, to wake her up, but he had decided against it, and alert the others.

"Uh, guys, I can't wake her up" he said, with some panic in his tone.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette questioned him

"I mean she won't wake up."

"Ok. Simple fix; just play some Bon Jovi, and that should wake her up."

"Ok. Thanks, Jeanette."

Alvin knew Brittany's favorite Bon Jovi song, so he grabbed her MP3 player, selected "Wanted Dead or Alive," opened her door, put in one of the earphones, and played the song. Alvin waited for the music to do it's magic, but nothing was working. At this point, Alvin was getting scared. Then suddenly, Brittany's eyes popped open, but she had a look a terror on her face, and her nose was leaking a little blood, just like before.

"Britt, are you ok?" asked Alvin.

Brittany ignored Alvin's question, and burst out of bed, into the nearest bathroom. In the bathroom, Brittany could hear the voices from before, so in an effort to make them go away, she splashed her face with cold water, and wiped away the blood from her nostril. The water helped, and the voices diminished, but she knew now, something sinister was going on. She exited the bathroom, only to be confronted by everyone, excluding Dave.

"Guys, I think we're in trouble" she said, with horror in her voice.

"What do you mean Britt?" Simon asked.

"I've been having these unusual dreams lately, and I've been hearing these voices in my head." she explained.

"What kind of voices?" Alvin asked, concerned.

"And, what do you mean by "unusual' dreams?" Simon inquired.

"I can't describe them, but they started a few days ago," Brittany explained.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Jeanette asked.

"I didn't know how to tell you guys, but I think we are in danger" she warned.

"Danger!?" Alvin asked "Danger from what!?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I don't know much myself, yet. I just figured I'd advise you"

"Thanks for the warning, Britt," said Eleanor.

During dinner, nobody ate much, including Theodore, which was very unusual, since he eats basically everything he can. Dave tried to find something to talk about, but nothing came to mind, so they ate in peace. After dinner, everybody headed to bed, terrified from earlier. Dave was generous enough to even let the trios share beds; the Chipettes in one, and the Chipmunks in another. This helped to ease a bit of tension from the situation that had been stirred up in the house.

During the night, all six only got a few hours of sleep, and barely slept, especially Brittany, because she was afraid to even go to sleep, due to her having terrifying nightmares, if she even tried to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was wide awake, and didn't want to go to school, but had no choice. All six of them had very little energy, so to help, Dave gave all of them a sip of his coffee. None of them were able to eat anything for breakfast, even though they were going to need all the energy they could get, because that day would be one none of them would forget. The walk to West Eastman seemed longer than usual, and they were keeping an eye out for the stranger, but didn't see it, which they were glad they didn't, because they already had enough on their minds.

That school day was terrible, because of much turmoil happening to the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Britt was being bullied by a nasty girl, she had had problems with before, so Alvin intervened.

"Hey!" yelled Alvin. "Leave her alone!"

"Why should I?" countered the bully

"You wouldn't want me to get involved in this now, would you?" said Alvin, in a tone that only Brittany would recognize, and she definitely did recognize it.

At that moment, Alvin saw the last thing he wanted to see; the mysterious figure, right out of the corner of his eye. He knew that Brittany had been through enough, so he quickly, distracted Brittany, so she wouldn't see the figure. He lunged onto the bully, and did the same thing he did to Ryan, when he was bullying Theodore. Luckily, Dr. Ruben was easy on him, and only got a thirty-minute detention after school, which he served without an argument.

After Alvin's detention sentence was over, the Chipmunks and Chipettes walked home, and to everyone's surprise not only were Alvin and Brittany not arguing, but instead, they were getting along. Simon even caught them kiss one another, but he didn't tell them or anyone else that he saw that.

At home, Brittany rushed to the shower, due to a foul odor lingering off of her body. However, in the bathroom, it was a living nightmare, because she saw something that she never wanted to see again; in the middle of the bathroom, stood the mysterious figure.

* * *

Her heart rate, and breathing sped up, as she got a better look at the figure, slowly raising it's head up. When she got a better look, she saw a mirror image of herself, only demonic and evil. She wanted to scream, but there was no need, due to the figure not doing anything; it just stood, looking at her with its blood-red eyes. She now, knew what the figure was; it was the demonic side of her, kind of like Simon's alter ego, Simone.

"What do you want?!" she yelled, in a silent tone.

The figure only stared at her, gritting it's jagged teeth at her.

Brittany was terrified, but at the same time, not afraid, but she had no reason to even trust this evil version of herself, so she tried to make the figure go away, by singing, loudly, _"_ This is me," by Demi Lovato, and Joe Jonas, thinking that would make it go away, but she was sadly mistaken. Instead, the music only made the demonic chipmunk even angrier, and it made horrid sounds, and started to make Brittany's worst fears come to life. Brittany continued to sing as loud as she could, making progress in stopping the demon from creating maleficent images.

The demon continued to try, but Brittany was more powerful, so the demon stopped making horrid images, and only stared at her. Then Brittany realized that only she had the power to stop the demonic chipmunk, and only she could stop it.

"Stay away from us!" commanded Brittany, as the figure disappeared, into thin air.

Brittany collapsed to the floor, and held her head. "What just happened?" she said to herself.

Brittany went back to her shower, but couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, and that the battle with her demonic side was far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

After this encounter, Brittany was positive that not only she, but the rest of the group were in serious danger. Still, she took her shower and instead of going to dinner, she went straight to bed, without even telling the rest of the household about her horrifying encounter, and she didn't want to scare Theo and give him nightmares.

The next morning, Brittany woke up with everyone staring at her which startled her.

"Ahhh!" Brittany screeched

"Sorry to startle you Britt" Simon apologized for the group "but you are starting to worry us"

"And, why exactly am I starting to worry you?" Brittany asked him

"Because you are being a little distant towards us" Jeanette responded in Simon's place

"Maybe I want time to myself once in a while" Britt countered

"That's not like you Britt" Alvin joked

"People change Alvin, maybe you should try it sometime" she said as she pushed her way through the group

"Well said Brittany" Dave intervened, stopping her at the door

"Thanks Dave" Brittany replied "I'm going to take my shower now, so, please excuse me"

On her way to the bathroom, she heard Alvin talking with the rest of the group, saying that he thinks she's trying to cover something up. In the bathroom, she was surprised to see that something was standing there until she fully walked into the room, then it vanished into thin air. Not knowing what happened, she shut the bathroom door and took her nightgown off and turned the shower on, and washed up, preparing for the day ahead, knowing that she will need every minute of it if she wants to find out as much as she can about the demon and how to get rid of it. After her shower, Alvin was standing right outside the door, it seemed like he was waiting for her to get out, like he wanted to talk to her for a little while, but she just ignored him because she was preoccupied with other things, and she didn't know how to tell the others.

"Britt, wait a minute" Alvin stopped her

"What is it Alvin?" she asked him "I'm a little busy getting myself ready for the day"

Seeing that she was in a bit of a hurry he walked to the bedroom door with her, and kept talking

"I'm worried that something happened to you last night, but none of us can figure out what it is" he responded

"You are worried about me?" Brittany joked a little seeing that he was serious

"Yes Britt, I am" Alvin said

"Anyway, I'm fine Alvin" she told him "I just need time to myself"

"But we want to help" Alvin protested

"I'll let you guys know when I need help, ok?" she said

"Deal" he agreed

"Plus, you guys don't even know what you are dealing with" Britt reminded him

"You know that doesn't bother me Britt" he reminded her

On her way back to her room, she smelled breakfast cooking, so she hurried getting dressed but also took her so she "looked her best" so she can go out find some help to get rid of her demon alter ego. Not knowing what lied ahead, she opted to go alone because she didn't want to be responsible for anyone's injuries. On her way out the door, Alvin stopped her.

"Britt, I'm coming with you" he said

"I thought I told you I'd let you know when I wanted your help" she replied to him as she opened the door

"I have a feeling that you will need me on this one" he persisted

"Fine, you can come along" she told him "as long as you don't slow me down"

"I won't Britt, have a little faith in me" he said

"I'll start to have faith in you when you start to give me a reason to, Alvin" she replied

"Ok you two, that's enough" said Simon, interrupting their argument

"Sorry Simon" Brittany apologized "I just need to get going as soon as possible"

"Lets get going then" Alvin said in a rushed tone

"Ok Alvin, see you guys later" Brittany said

"Bye you two" the rest of the household said as the couple left the house

As Alvin and Brittany left the house, they saw the demonic Brittany again, that's when Alvin saw that the demon looked just like Brittany, only darker and more creepy, so he immediately grabbed Britt and (while carrying her) ran down the front steps as fast as he could and got far away from the house as he could go until he stopped to let Britt down.

"Let me guess, you saw it too Alvin?" Brittany asked him

"Wait, are you telling me that you knew it was there this whole time and waited till now to tell me?" he replied with a question of his own

"Yes Alvin, I guess I am" she replied "lets not go back there for a while"

"For once, I agree with you" he said while he sat on the curb, resting his feet

"Alvin, let me ask you something" Brittany said after about ten minutes

"Ask away Britt" he said, rubbing his feet

"Why did you carry me when you knew I was about to tell you to run anyway?" she asked him

"Like I said, I wasn't a wear that you knew about that thing being there, so, I did the only logical thing to do without stressing you out anymore than you are already are" he replied

"Oh ok, it seemed unlike you so i had to ask, but it felt nice, to be honest with you" she assured him

"Well, maybe next time, we won't be running from anything" he said with a very peculiar tone which made Britt antsy

"You about ready, we are already wasting time here" she said in a demanding tone

"Yea, sorry I haven't had much time to run like that in a long time" Alvin said standing up "Sorry to waste your time Britt"

"Its not a problem anymore, thanks for getting me away from that thing" she said

As they started walking down the street, they had a feeling that they were being followed, so they quickened their pace and kept moving

"What was I supposed to do? Let that thing get you?" he asked after three or four minutes "Not a chance"

"Well, if it comes back, lets face it together" she said in a positive tone

"You got it" he agreed with her "just one thing, how will we fight it?"

"That's what we are going to find out today" she said

On their way into town, they stopped by their school to see if it was open because they wanted a quick snack, since they hadn't eaten breakfast, sadly it wasn't open. That's when Alvin remembered that he and his brothers found a way in the school when the doors were locked, but he had to convince Britt to do exactly what he said when he said it to be safe, which was easier than he thought it would be since he just got her away from her living nightmare and she wanted to repay him in someway.

"What do you think we should do when we are done here?" Alvin asked Britt

"Whatever needs to be done, like getting food for dinner" she responded "and as an added bonus, how about we cook tonight?"

"Sounds like fun, lets do it" Alvin said with confidance

When they got inside, they went to the cafeteria and found that it was open, not caring why, they grabbed trays and loaded them with food and grabbed a bag for their siblings. After they were done eating, they left the same way they came in, but this time they had to figure out how to get the bag of food out as well. When they got it and themselves out, they headed home, (seeing as it was about mid afternoon) they ran home with the food.

On their way home, they stopped at the store to get some things for dinner (which they don't usually do), they decided to get spaghetti, and wanted to make their own sauce, to see how their cooking skills compare with their siblings. As they left the store, Alvin gave Britt a small kiss on the cheek, to show that he really does care for her and does worry about her.

"What was that for Alvin?" she asked him as she jumped back

"We are going out, aren't we?" he asked

"Well, yea, but Why don't you ever kiss me in front of the others?" she replied

"Because, I get a little nervous around them" he admitted to her

When they got home, they saw that the demon had a friend that looked much like Alvin, which confirmed Brittany's previous thoughts that they were all targets, so she suggested that they enter through their bedroom window, which was clear. When they got in, they broke the news to the rest of the group.

"I have bad news" Alvin said with a tone of frustration in his voice

"What is it?" Jeanette asked with caution

"We are dealing with demons, and really nasty ones too" Brittany answered

"Demons?" Simon asked with his curiosity starting to show

"Yes" Alvin and Brittany said in unison, which made them giggle

"if that's so, then Brittany, would you please explain to us how and when you came to this conclusion? Dave asked

Brittany then explained to them when she realized what they were dealing with, then told them something that was really terrifying

"We now have two of them to deal with, and they look just like me and Alvin" she said


	4. Chapter 4

Before Alvin and Brittany continued telling about their most recent encounter, they took turns washing up to prepare dinner which even gave Dave a bit of a scare, mostly about Britt because she hates getting her fur dirty and messy.

"Britt, I never knew that you took an interest in cooking" Eleanor said

"I wanna give it a try" Britt responded to her sister "besides, you and Theo deserve a break"

"We like to cook for you guys" Ellie said

"We want to try out a few things" Alvin said interrupting them

"Oh? Like what?" Ellie asked him

"Well for one, how well we can work together when it doesn't involve singing" he responded

"Well, if you guys want to, I don't mind" Eleanor responded

While the rest of the group was watching TV, Alvin and Brittany started dinner, Alvin made the sauce while Britt cooked the noodles. When the noodles were ready, Brittany went to help Alvin with the sauce, and added a few ingredients of her own. The sauce was ready about five minutes later, so they all sat down at the table and had a delicious meal. Since they didn't know what they were doing, they didn't expect it to be as good as it was, or as filling for that matter. Later that night, after everyone was asleep, Alvin and Brittany went to talk to Dave about what they should do next.

"Dave, wake up" Alvin demanded

"What is it Alvin?" Dave asked as he saw that Brittany was with Alvin

"We wanted to talk with you about whats been going on" Brittany said

"Well, from what you told me Brittany, it sounds like something or someone isn't happy with the two of you" Dave responded

"I don't understand why that is" Alvin said

"Well, get some sleep and the two of you can go where ever you need to to solve this problem" Dave said as he went back to sleep

"Ok Dave" Alvin and Brittany said as they left Dave's room

On their way to their room, they heard stirring in the bathroom, so they went to check it out but they were in for the surprise of their life, they saw the two demons that they knew about and many more, four more in particular, so they did the only thing they could think of at the time, close the door and go to bed. The next morning, Alvin and Brittany woke up early, and surprisingly, they didn't argue which surprised them both. For breakfast, they had leftovers from the night before so they didn't have to disturb anybody. Later that day, Alvin and Brittany decided to take Simon along with them to test a theory they came up with during breakfast.

The theory was that, when it first started, only one demon was apparent, that was the one that looked like Britt, and when Alvin went with her the day before, they saw one that looked just like him when they got home, so they wanted to see if with every munk that encounters them, they get the demon to match him or her.

"You want me to do what?!" Simon asked them as they explained their plan to him

"You heard us" Alvin said

"Well, as long as the two of you promise not to argue for at least a week after this is over" Simon told them

"I think we can manage that" Brittany told him

"Then lets get this over with" Simon said

As they prepared to leave, Simon caught a glimpse of Alvin giving Brittany a hug, supposedly to comfort her given recent events, but he didn't say anything about it because it wasn't any of his business. On their way out the door, Jeanette came out of the bedroom in her nightgown, holding her arm.

"What happened to me last night?" She asked as she headed for the bathroom

"I don't know Jean" Britt told her as she followed her sister into the bathroom to get a better look at her sisters arm

As Brittany closed the door and turned the lights on, Jeanette turned the faucet to the sink on to rinse her arm. Once the blood stopped flowing, Brittany got a better look at her sisters arm, and saw that it not only wasn't cut, but it had no laceration marks at all, which further confirmed Brittany's suspicions that they were all being targeted. Afterwards, Brittany went into their bedroom, went to Jeanette's bed and saw a pool of blood where Jeanette sleeps and with that, she was convinced that they were in serious trouble. After the incident, Brittany decided that they need to stay with a friend until the problem with the demons was over but they knew that Dave wouldn't let them go without him and he didn't want to go live with someone he didn't know very well.

"But its the only way to get our minds together so we can think clearly to plan our attack" Brittany protested "and the attack on Jeanette is more reason to leave town for a while"

"I said no, if you want help with this situation, contact one of your friends and see if they can come here" Dave said sternly

"But none of my friends who could help live anywhere near us Dave" Brittany further protested

"Ok Brittany, what do you propose we do then?" Dave asked her

"Go visit one of them, it'll be perfect, we will get to travel the country and actually get to do a little sightseeing for once" Brittany said

"We will not be leaving until I have seen these demons, Brittany. Until then, we will be staying here" Dave told her

"Fine, you want to see them?" Brittany asked Dave

"Yes" Dave answered

"Then take a look outside" Brittany said to Dave as she looked outside and saw them

When Dave looked out the window, he saw that Alvin and Brittany were telling the truth, so he closed the curtains told them to pack their luggage and to prepare to leave LA and go to where ever Brittany told them to go. As Alvin woke Theo and Ellie up and explained to them what was going on, Brittany packed everyone's luggage bags for the ride while Dave packed his own. Brittany told them to exit through the bedroom window because she thought it was the safest way out, but when she looked out the window she saw the reason why Jeanette's arm was bleeding before, a demon which looked just like Jeanette.

"Change of plans, we aren't leaving" Brittany told the group

"Why not?" Ellie asked

"Because there is another demon outside that looks just like Jeanette, ok Ellie?" Brittany said in a bit of a harsh tone that Ellie knew wasn't meant to be used

"Oh, ok" Ellie replied

"What do we do then?" Theo asked Britt "we can't just stay here"

"Yes, I know that Theo, just let me think for a few minutes" she responded

After a few minutes, she had a new idea, she ran to the phone, and dialed the number of the one person she trusted for a situation like this one, her friend James, he knew all about this kind of stuff and how to deal with it. Right before she dialed the number she exclaimed "Why didn't I think of this before!"

"Hey James? its Brittany" she said as the phone was answered

"Hey, its been a while" James responded "whats up?"

"I have a bit of a situation that I think you can help with" she told him

"Let me guess, Demons?" he said

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked him

"I can tell by the tone in your voice" he said as he hung up the phone

Brittany hung up and told the rest of the group that she thinks that her friend is on his way, and with that, they were not to leave the house for any reason. While trying to find things to do to escape reality and have fun. Alvin suggested that they watch movies, which was actually a good idea, so they all agreed to it and Brittany picked out the first movie, that movie was "Titanic" and for once Alvin didn't argue about her choice. After the movie was over, Alvin suggested they do some karaoke, but Brittany told him that it might make the demonic entities even angrier and attack again, so it was ruled out. Jeanette suggested that they get some cooking lessons from Theo and Ellie, and that was something that was agreed upon.

After the lesson was over, they decided to go to bed seeing that it was about ten at night, so one by one, they got ready for bed, except for Britt, she planned on staying awake so that nobody else got hurt, but Dave said that he would stay up because he wanted to be ready for if Brittany's friend came in the middle of the night, and he will check on them every couple hours to make sure they are safe. Brittany took her shower and went to bed but she sadly couldn't sleep because of what had happened to her sister, and Jeanette's pillow needed to be bleached so the blood would come out, so she invited Jean to her bed so she had a place to sleep until her pillow was cleaned.

The next morning, Brittany saw that Jeanette wasn't next to her, so she checked her sisters bed but didn't see her. She then went to the living room and found her sister on the couch but, something wasn't right this morning, Jeanette looked as if she hadn't slept, but Dave said she was passed out when he saw her a few hours before, so something must've spooked her awake and didn't go back to sleep since. When Brittany questioned her sister, she not only didn't get a response, but her Jeanette got up and went outside which made Brittany worry a little. When she tried to stop Jeanette, she just got pushed aside, that's when Brittany saw the coldness in her sister's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Not knowing what happened with Jeanette, Brittany phoned James and told him what just happened.

"I mean, this morning just before I called you, she was scared to death, and she was fine throughout the day, but just a few minutes ago, something happened to her and now she's with the demons" Brittany explained to him

"I see, maybe she was in contact with them while the rest of you were busy with something else" he replied to her

"Are you saying that Jeanette is responsible for all of this?!" Brittany asked while raising her voice

"No, no, of course not, all I'm saying is that if she is possessed then we will have a harder time getting rid of them" he explained

"If my sister is possessed, then those demons had better be prepared to deal with me at full force" Brittany said before she hung up the phone

After her second chat with James, Brittany was concerned for their safety and she had the right to be. Even so, she still had to find a way to get her sister back without harming her which was going to be hard. After about an hour, Brittany decided to try to talk to the demons to try and get her sister back, even though she knew it meant putting her own life on the line, she was willing to do it for her sister. But, just before she opened the door to go outside, Alvin stopped her.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked

"Getting my sister back" Brittany responded as the opened the door to see that the demons were gone along with Jeanette

Seeing that her sister was gone, Brittany told Dave that she was going out to look for her and wasn't going to be back until she had her sister back. Dave was inclined to stop her but he saw the look in her eyes and said nothing. So Brittany went to her room, packed a week's worth of clothes, got some money from Dave for food and left the house leaving her makeup kit at the house. After Brittany left, all she knew was that she had a long journey ahead of her, so before she left town, she went to her locker at school to get a few things she'd put there when she and Alvin were there a few days ago.

The items she grabbed included, some rope, a little bit of loose cloth for bedding and, a spare battery for her phone. After successfully getting out of her school, she went east to go looking for her sister. On her way out the door of the school, out of the corner of her eye she saw the only thing she wanted to see at that moment, she saw the demons but from what she saw, Jeanette wasn't with them. So, Brittany did the unthinkable of her situation, she walked up to the demons, but before she could do or say anything, the demons surrounded her leaving no way out.

Seeing that she was trapped, she could only hope for a miracle, and she got one too. Just as she was about to be engulfed by the demons' powers, James came through and pulled her out of there.

"Hey James, thanks a lot for getting me out of there" Brittany said

"What are friends for?" He replied

With that, the two went out for lunch so they could catch up and so Brittany can explain everything that has happened from the beginning. While they ate, Brittany saw that the demons followed them, like all they wanted was HER. Scared for her life, she asked the waiter if they can change tables, and the waiter wasn't sure why she wanted a new table, but he moved them to the other side of the restaurant where there were no windows at Brittany's request.

During lunch, Brittany and James started out with small talk, then caught up on old times, then eventually got to the point of why James came to LA in the first place.

"Like I told you on the phone James, Jeanette is missing, I'm getting attacked almost on a daily basis, and Alvin is starting to change in ways I never imagined he would" she explained

"Let's start with finding Jeanette, that's our top priority, what is her safe place away from home?" James responded

"I don't know all of them, but she does like the science labs at school, but I was just at the school and I didn't see her when I passed them." She told him

"As you told me a long time ago, its always good to double check" he said reiterating what Brittany told him the last time they saw each other

"Let's at least finish eating first" she said agreeing with him

After they finished their meal, they headed back to the school where James pulled Britt out of the circle of demons, as they entered the building, they heard a small scream and Britt said that it almost sounded like Jeanette but she wasn't positive, so they went into the school, walked to the science labs and found Jeanette, but she didn't seem like herself, when Brittany tried to calm her sister down, Jeanette threw her back, and hard too. Brittany was shocked at the fact that Jean threw her, so she left her sister alone, realizing it was pointless to try to bring her back home.

On their way back to Brittany's house, they stopped to get some snacks for the rest of the group. As they reached home, they saw that the demons were there once more most likely for Brittany, but Brittany was in no mood for games, so once again, she threw herself into the thick of things and tried to communicate with them, but James quickly stopped her and reminded her of what happened the last time she tried to do that.

"But I know what I'm doing this time" she protested

But James wouldn't have it, he didn't want to see his friend get herself killed. So he brought her around back undetected, and they entered the house through the bathroom, the same way Brittany and Alvin did the previous morning. As they entered, Brittany saw that Simon was waiting for them.

"So, where is she?" Simon asked them

"I got some bad news Simon" Brittany answered "she's changed"

"Changed?" Simon asked "how?"

"She's more violent than usual" James said

"Violent?" Simon asked curiously "she's never been violent"

"That's my point" Brittany said "never in my life have I known her to be violent"

"Then how are we going to get her back?" Asked Simon nervously

"I sadly don't have a clue Simon" Brittany replied

"Fine" Simon said "next time you go looking for her, I'm coming too"

"Ok, fine Simon" James said "just don't get us killed"

"Don't worry" Simon said "I'm not Alvin after all"

"I heard that Simon!" Alvin hollered from the living room

"What are you going to do about it Alvin?" Simon hollered back

"Absolutely nothing" Alvin said

After their argument, Alvin, Simon and the rest sat down for dinner with James as a guest. During dinner, James and Brittany told the rest of the group the occurrence with Jeanette and the one that was most shocked about it besifes Dave, was Eleanor. After dinner, it was decided that James got Jeanette's bed since she wasn't going to be needing it for a little while. Before everyone went to bed though, they decided to watch a movie, and the movie that was picked was, "Inside Out" a Disney movie that had recently come out on DVD.

After the movie, the six chipmunks went to bed while Dave stayed up a while longer trying to figure out a way to help get Jeanette back, but he was too exhausted so he didn't stay up long. After Dave went to bed, Simon, James and Brittany snuck out of the house to try once again to get Jeanette back to their side.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, as everyone woke up one by one, they noticed that Brittany, Simon and James were nowhere to be seen, so after breakfast, they all decided to go out looking for them. Alvin suggested that they go to the school first, since that was Jeanette's last known location, Theo, Ellie and Dave agreed. On their way out of the house, they saw the demons at the front door, which startled them all, especially Theo, Alvin did the exact same thing Brittany did the previous day, he walked up to the demons so he can try to get some information out of them as to where Britt, Simon and James went off to, and like Brittany, he was surrounded in no time at all. Unlike Brittany though, Alvin was ready for that and he got away before the demons could do anything to him. Alvin was safe, for the moment, but when the demons were about to attack him again, a very bright light shined on the demons, making them flee the scene, and to everyone's surprise, it was Jeanette who made them leave, and, Brittany, Simon and James were with her.

"It took them long enough to show their ugly faces" Jeanette remarked as she and the other three walked up to the rest of the group

"Where did you guys go?" Alvin asked them

"Well", Brittany said, "we went back to the school, to the science labs, where we last saw Jeanette and when we got there, she was outside looking for us"

"Yea", Jeanette said, "and Britt, sorry for pushing you yesterday, I just didn't know what was happening. One minute I was standing next to you, the next thing I knew, I was waking up on the floor of the science labs at school."

"Its ok Jean" Brittany replied to her sister

"Now", James said, "we fight the demons knowing how to defeat them"

"And how do we do that?" Alvin asked

As James explained the plan to get rid of the demons, Alvin and Brittany went into the house to discuss a few things. When they came back out, they both looked much happier than they were a few minutes earlier.

"What did you guys talk about in there?" Simon asked

"Stuff only we need to worry about for right now Simon" Alvin replied calmly

"Brittany, you will tell me though, right?" Jeanette asked her sister

"Sorry Jean, but no, I wont" Brittany answered her sister

"It doesn't matter what they talked about", James said, "what matters right now is that we get rid of these demons"

"And I think Jeanette has our answer" Simon said

"Why me?" Jeanette asked

"Because you were the one who got rid of them just a few minutes ago" Alvin told her

"Yea, but I don't even know how I did that" Jeanette told the group

"Well, what ever you did, wherever you got your power, we will all need some" James said to her

"But, if I have that power, then shouldn't Brittany and Eleanor have it as well?" Jeanette asked James

"Not necessarily," James said, "Just because you have a certain power, doesn't mean Britt and Ellie have the same power"

"So, Ellie and I have powers, but they might differ from Jeanette's?" Brittany asked James

"That's exactly what I'm saying" James responded "and who knows, you might have powers you like

After their long conversation, they decided that is was best to try and figure out what kind of powers Brittany and Eleanor had and learn how to use them, along with Jeanette who already knows what her power is, just not how to use it. They decided to started by doing some research on how to figure out what kind of powers they had, Jeanette has the power of light vanquishing, which removes all things dark and demonic from the designated area, Brittany on the other hand found out that she had the all consuming power of fire, as for Eleanor, she had the power of life, and the power to take it away from those she finds not worthy of living.

After finding out what powers they had, they decided to learn how to use them before the next attack from the demons. Jeanette found it quite easy to learn to use and control her powers. Brittany had some difficulties learning to use her powers, but she did it. Eleanor had the hardest time learning how to use her powers, but she managed. The hardest part for the girls, was mastering their newly found powers. After a long day of trying, on empty stomachs on top of that, they decided to call it quits for the day.

Dinner never tasted better Alvin remarked as they all dug in to their food, and during dinner, Alvin joked, telling Britt that she'd better not set him on fire when she's angry with him, which gave everyone, including Brittany, a good laugh. After dinner, they all had to figure out where James was going to sleep, and it was decided that he slept on the couch, so he could warn the others of when the demons came back for another round of battle. In the middle of the night however, the demons decided to come through the window in the bathroom where Brittany had the first encounter with the demons.

As the demons tried to get in the house, they made a lot of noise, enough to wake Brittany up. Already irritated, she went to the source of the noise, and saw the demons, and she quickly shut the door and locked it from the outside, knowing that it wouldn't hold the demons for long. As the demons started breaking through the door, Brittany woke everyone up, told them what was happening and told them that they had no choice but to leave the house and everything they owned, including all of their clothes, which really upset Brittany, but she was willing to do it for the sake of her own life as well as everyone else's lives, and they made it out just in time, because just as they closed the front door, the demons broke through the bathroom door. Brittany also told them not to take the car, that they would have a better chance if they ran on foot.

When they finally had a chance to catch their breath, they started to talk about what had just happened.

"Whew, that was close" Alvin said with a sigh

"You got that right" Brittany said catching her breath

"Why couldn't we take the car Brittany?" Dave asked her

"Mostly for safety reasons and the fact that if we drove, you might have gotten a speeding ticket" She replied

"Oh, ok" Dave said

After their little chat, the eight of them continued away from their home, and towards the unknown. They decided to go and get something to eat, since they hadn't eaten a thing yet that day, they decided on somewhere cheap seeing as how they didn't have time to grab any money, they decided on Wendy's, mainly for their salads. After their breakfast, they continued east, which they decided to go since they didn't know where else to go, besides, they had a few friends in eastern US anyway. On their way east, they stopped at a car rental place so it wouldn't take as long to get there.

When they finally got on the road, they made no hesitation to make stops because they weren't really in a hurry. One of their first stops after they got a car, was snacks, mainly because they knew that within a couple hours, Theo was going to make them stop anyway. They also grabbed some CD's for entertainment and knowledge of more songs. A couple artists/bands that were picked were, AC/DC and Bon Jovi. Eleanor picked up a new sewing kit for road trip emergencies, Simon and Jeanette grabbed a couple books each hat they haven't read yet, Alvin brought his Mp3 player from home and their laptop for downloading more music, Brittany got another make-up kit for her collection, and Theo got a couple cookbooks.

One of the final things they decided to do before leaving California, was alert relatives of the situation which, in all took about three to four hours.


End file.
